


Piles and Piles of Kittens

by ba_lailah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Character Immobilized By Kittens Piled On Lap, Character's Attempts At Flirting Are So Bad They Are Constantly Mistaken For Attempted Murder, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Villain Redeemed By Being Covered In Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: Catra expresses her feelings through bouquets of kittens.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Piles and Piles of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).

> NOTE to anyone who is actually a fan of this show: This fic is for the Osmosis Exchange and is deliberately based only on vague secondhand knowledge of the canon (plus I watched like three episodes when it first came out, whenever that was). It is undoubtedly not canon-compliant. Hopefully it's wrong in hilarious ways.

**1\. Friends**

Adora is horrified to come back to her room after a training session in the Fright Zone and find that her bed is _moving_. Not the bed itself, but something under the bedding. Is it a threat or attack of some kind? A test from Shadow Weaver? She braces herself and tugs back a corner of the sheet.

Her bed is full of kittens. They snuggle together and look up at her from big round eyes. They are extremely cute.

"Do you like kittens?" says Catra, sticking her head out from under the bed like a mechanic fixing a car. Her head is between Adora's feet and she's grinning up at Adora's crotch. Adora carefully steps back.

"I like kittens," she says, "but—"

"HOORAY," yells Catra, "KITTEN CUDDLE PARTY," and she leaps out and drags Adora into the bed with the kittens. Somehow they all fit in the bed together.

"—but I did not necessarily want my bed _full_ of kittens," Adora says.

"Too late," Catra says. She starts grooming Adora's sweaty head.

"Knock it off," Adora says, but she's laughing. There's a kitten in her armpit and her toes are buried in soft fur. Catra's rough tongue smooths her flyaways. 

Being in the Horde is pretty great. Getting strong, making friends, cuddling kittens. What's not to like?

**2\. Enemies**

Adora's communicator crackles. "Hey Adora," Glimmer says, "you'd better come see this."

She follows her directions to a clearing in the woods, where Glimmer is staring, arms folded, at what appears to be a perfectly ordinary wicker basket.

"It's got to be a trap," she says. "The scanner says it contains a living creature. Do you think it's poisonous? Maybe some kind of _hideous mutant_?"

The basket rustles and meows.

Adora's heart sinks. "Oh no," she says. "Oh, Catra."

She steps forward and takes the lid off the basket. A blur of black and white fur leaps out. Glimmer shouts a warning, but Adora catches the cat and it snuggles happily into her arms. "Hey, Skunk," she says, feeling her heart break.

Skunk meows and licks her arm.

"Is... that... a cat?" Glimmer stares at her.

There's a note on Skunk's collar. Adora tugs it off and unfolds it. In Catra's unmistakable terrible handwriting, it says: "SOMEONE misses you. I GUESS. And since you're NEVER COMING HOME and he was more your cat than mine HERE HAVE A CAT so there. Don't let him get fleas out in the WOODS like some kind of ANIMAL. You know what I mean!!!!! no love forever Catra"

She sighs and explains the kitten cuddle party to Glimmer. "After the party, Shadow Weaver made Catra take all the kittens back to wherever she got them. But Skunk kind of bonded with me, I guess, and he kept finding ways to sneak back into my room, and eventually Shadow Weaver gave up and let him stay."

Glimmer's eyes narrow. "And you don't think it's some kind of trick? Is there powder in his fur that's going to poison everyone? Does he bite?"

"No," Adora says, petting Skunk gently. "I think it's just Catra's way of saying goodbye."

They take Skunk back to the castle and introduce him to Glimmer's cat, Shiny. The two cats quickly become friends, and more than one strategy meeting between Adora and Glimmer is greatly improved by the presence of purring cats in their laps. But every time Adora runs her fingers through Skunk's soft fur, she remembers Catra and the good times they had. Maybe, she thinks, that's the trap.

**3\. Lovers**

"I hate surprises," Catra grumbles, but she keeps her hands over her eyes. Adora's glad. After Catra finally joined the princesses on the side of right and good, it took her and Adora a long time to trust each other again. Now they're starting to be able to joke around.

Adora puts the wicker basket in front of Catra and steps back. "Okay," she says. "You can look."

Catra looks, and blinks, and grins. She takes the lid off the basket.

"KITTEN CUDDLE PARTY," Adora yells, and she tackles Catra back onto the soft carpet and then tips the basket over onto them. Shiny's latest litter of black-and-white kittens tumbles out, blinking big round eyes and meowing.

Catra laughs so hard she can't speak, clutching her belly as the kitten on her chest tries to keep its balance. It fails and flops onto its side, squeaking. She laughs harder.

"You big dork," she says finally, wiping her eyes.

"Come to the light side," Adora intones, dropping another kitten onto Catra's stomach. "We have kittens."

"Yeah, but you got the kitten cuddle party idea from me," Catra says. She strokes the kittens gently. "So I have secretly brought you to the dark side."

"There are other perks to being on the light side," Adora says. She leans over and kisses Catra, careful not to squish any of the kittens between them.

Catra nips at her lower lip with sharp teeth, which doesn't discourage Adora at all. However, the mewing of the kittens is distracting. Eventually they pull apart long enough to gather all the kittens up, put them back in the basket, and walk them down the hall to Glimmer's bedroom, where Shiny glares at them and starts washing her children clean of humanoid stench. Skunk is stretched out in a nearby sunbeam, looking very pleased with himself. He's spent a lot less time in Adora's room since he became a father, but she feels those are appropriate priorities. It's about time someone in Bright Moon got loving parental attention.

They leave Shiny to her labor of love and go back to Adora's room. Within about two seconds of shutting the door, Catra has Adora pressed up against it and is licking and nipping at her throat. Her rough tongue makes Adora all shivery and weak-kneed. 

As she's tugging Adora's ponytail holder loose, they hear a squeaky mew. A kitten wanders out from under Adora's bed, looking very pleased with itself.

"You take after your dad, huh?" Adora says, amused.

Catra picks the kitten up by the scruff, puts it out in the hall, and shuts the door firmly behind it. "She'll find her way back to Shiny," she says. "I'm not sharing you this time."

"I missed you," Adora says. For a moment, the years they spent apart weigh heavily on both of them. They're older, arguably wiser, certainly sadder, with scars that will never fully heal.

Then Catra smirks and says "You _better_ have missed me" while unbuckling Adora's belt, and the moment passes. They drag each other into bed, and into the future.


End file.
